cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord tank (Generals 1)
|role = Heavy assault tank |useguns = * Twin A-19 122mm cannons * Gatling cannon (upgrade) * Infantry (upgrade) * Speaker Tower (upgrade) |usearmor = Super Heavy |cost = $2000 |produced = |req = Propaganda Center |cooldown = Two shots every four seconds (depending on rank) }} The mighty Overlord is the ultimate land vehicle in Generals. Background It is by far the largest, most powerful and the most technologically advanced tank fielded by any of the factions in the GLA conflict. It can quite easily defeat any conventional vehicle in a one on one fight. Traveling on four sets of treads, the Overlord by default mounts two enormous cannons (located on the sides of its turret) and boasts extremely heavy armor. Its slow speed leaves it potentially vulnerable to larger squads of tanks or anti-tank infantry and (in particular) aircraft. The Overlord's weaknesses can be compensated (to a degree) with upgrades, as detailed below. The Overlord is sufficiently large enough to crush other vehicles. Chinese General Ta Hun Kwai, known as the 'Tank General', developed his own, even more dangerous model of the Overlords, known as the Emperor Overlord Tank. Upgrades Unit The following upgrades are purchased for each individual tank. Only one may be applied to any single tank at a time. Base The following upgrades are purchased at various buildings. Tactics/Counters The slow-moving, overwhelmingly-armed Overlord epitomized the basic approach of the Chinese army. In order to be most effective these tanks were used in mixed squads, with varied upgrades and flank protection from other units. With their double cannons and thick armor they make good tank destroyers in addition of running over infantry and vehicles including enemy tanks. A large group of upgraded Overlord Tanks (more than 3-5) well supported with auxillary and siege units, is unstoppable. Due to their armor they are ideal for making the initial breach in the enemy line and allowing smaller, faster, less armored units to attack the rear and fight in the confines of the enemy’s base. The Overlord can also play a role in defending a base or key areas on the battlefield before more permanent base defences can be constructed. While not lacking in stopping power, Overlords were unwieldy and the slow traverse of their turrets meant that large groups of smaller anti-tank units could quickly overwhelm them (although, it should be noted that when facing large number of smaller vehicles in a constricted area, the Overlord could simply run them over). The Overlord's armor is particularly vulnerable to rocket-wielding infantry units and enemy aircraft, although the Gatling Cannon upgrade could compensate for this to an extent. Jarmen Kell's skill at killing vehicle drivers made the slow-moving Overlord particularly vulnerable and a favorite target-of-opportunity to the GLA. Rocket firing aircraft (F-22 Raptors, MIGs, Comanches, etc.) are recommended, as the Overlord fares poorly against aircraft even when upgraded. Heavy anti-tank infantry are also recommended. Hijackers may also easily approach and capture the vehicle, if it can't maneuver fast enough, especially if the Overlord is not upgraded. Terrorists and Bomb trucks were also quite effective counters, as the Overlord would often be unable to outrun them or gun them down quickly enough. Because of these weaknesses, Overlord tanks should never be sent out unescorted. It is strongly recommended to support them with artillery, anti-air, and anti-infantry units. The Overlord tank is also quite pricey, at $2000 each. The upgrades also come with extra costs, adding more to the final price of an upgraded tank. Category:Tanks Category:Generals 1 vehicles